


late nights.

by ms_seraph



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, baby alternate universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 04:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13710042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_seraph/pseuds/ms_seraph
Summary: lullabies in the abadeer household.





	late nights.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry sorry sorry. it’s been like a million years since i’ve written anything so i’m rusty. but i thought this idea was kinda cute so why not. and this story is heavily inspired by sounf’s artwork.

Marshall Lee was awoken by the crying of a baby. At first he was annoyed but grew concerned. It was HIS baby that was crying. He looked over and saw that his husband was gone. Marshall Lee yawned and flew out of the room. He walked in their living room and saw Prince Gumball calmly shushing their baby, Vincent. “Shh shh. Vincent, baby… shhh you’ll wake up your daddy, oh.” Gumball looked at Marshall Lee with tired eyes, “Marshall, he won’t stop.” Marshall Lee smiles and went back into their room. Gumball sighed and continued to comfort his baby. “Let’s go in the garden you’ll find something waiting…” Gumball looked up and saw Marshall Lee playing his ukulele and singing his father’s lullaby. Gumball smiled. Marshall Lee flew over in front of Vincent. “Right there where you left it, lying upside down.” Marshall Lee turned himself over and Vincent let out a laugh. “When you finally find it, you’ll see how it’s faded. The underside is lighter when you turn it around…” The trio moved over to the couch and sat down. “Everything stays right where you left it. Everything stays, but it still changes.” Gumball looked at their tired son and smiled. “Ever so slightly, daily and nightly.” Marshall stopped playing the instrument and cupped his son’s small cheek. “In little ways, when everything says…” He our cold, Marshall Lee thought. He looked up to Gumball but before he could say anything he noticed that Gumball had fallen asleep too. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around his family and slept.


End file.
